dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill
Character Bill is a fictional character in Dick Figures. He is known as one of the most expert gunmans and marksman and is calm on the outside but a psychotic killing machine on the inside. Some people call him Bill and his real name but he prefers to call himself by his regular nickname. Bio Bill was born in the port city of Abidjan in the country of Cote d'Ivoire in West Africa, named by his his real name William. William gained the satisfaction watching every tragic murders by killers and even the Ebola, growing fond and becomes immensively fixated with violence by the second. William rides to one of the african jungle to start learning himself to hide and camouflage himself the ways of concealing himself when in an enemy fire and without getting into compromised before he plans to depart to U.S.A to join a boot camp to pass the toughest exercises to earn the golden plague that shows he deserves nothing more than honor and strength. William then illegally joined the military in the US Marine Corps to fight in many wars by completing the qualifications and quickly going through the ranks from recruit to sergeant. Impressed by his skills in modern conventions of warfare he was proven as physically fit and mentally sound but still possesses the mind of the murderous homicidal killer with no remorse, William begans to completely master every fighting style under every Captains tutorage in time and serving the marines until he retired. William's skill so far earned the attention an expiramental program that he volunteered for it to become part of the metahuman supersoldiers, that is until he snapped during the injection due his natural murderous tendencies and becomes unstable to reveal that the serum did not get the result they expect but instead of ruining his life, he bursts his limits of his physical attributes and becomes of the world deadliest assassins in the world takes the job of a mercenary, free at last, William goes on to take on the famous namesake, Bullet Bill. Abilities *Offensive Melee Combat. *Skilled with any firearms. *Knife Specialist. *Expert Marksmansip. *Torture Expert. *Gun Kata. *High Senses. Sample of how Bill fights armed and unarmed Powers *Hidden Arsenal. **Can pull out any kind of weapon from any type of his pockets from small pocket knives to AC-130's including attachments and traits of ammunition. *Echolocation. *Enhanced Body. **Superior Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina and Endurance. *Enhanced Mind. **Blurring Reflexes 8 times the brain can process. Bullet Facts *Silent. *Short tempered. *Anti Heroic *Loves different types of firearms. *Imagines death like art and an everlasting playground. *His named derived from the character Bullet Bill from the Mario series and is named after the American stand-up comedian, actor, author, and activist, Bill Cosby. And is also shown that the creator used to watch and read Little Bill when he was a child. *Shows a bit more compassion than Ryle could. *Most of the firearms he uses are sniper rifles, assault rifles, light machine guns, submachine guns and pistols. *Rebellious. * His favorite game is Russian Roulette * Is very fluent in French. Voice Voice of Anthony Robinson as Bullet Bill from Mario Warfare Theme Music 'Bill's Theme' Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Character